The Farmgirl's Heart
by Eryku
Summary: After leaving the Kokiri, Link goes to live at Malon and Talon's farm. Will he be able to put to words, the feelings he developed for Malon?


In this story, Link is a teen. ====================================================================  
  
Link was sitting in his nice cozy home one fine morning, thinking to himself about random little details of his past adventures. All those hardships, all those damned monsters.  
  
Then out of the blue, there was a knock on the door, which rarely happens to Link so it surprised him a little. He answered the door and it was Saria, standing there with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Hi, Link," She said innocently and with a look on her face that said she was up to something.  
"Er..Hi, Saria. What brings you to my house?" Link replied nervously.  
"Nothing much. Well, actually yea," Saria said as she blushed, "Wanna go on a walk with me, Link?"  
"Where to?"  
"Oh. Just walking, no real destination."  
"Um, alright."  
  
So Link and Saria went on a walk together, talking of random little things like rainbows and evil monsters, and other interests of theirs. They passed many wonders while they walked through the lush green grass of Kokiri Villiage. When they wandered through the Lost Woods, this mist made for a romantic setting which is want Saria wanted, but Link didn't care.  
  
"Link?" Saria said.  
"Yea?" Link replied reluctantly.  
"Are you enjoying this walk?"  
"I suppose. Yea the scenery of Kokiri is always nice."  
Saria stopped walking, "..Yea."  
"Something wrong, Saria?" Link said, sounding concerned.  
Saria turned around, her eyes filled with anger and tears, "I THOUGHT you liked me, Link! I was enjoying the walk with you, because you're here, not because of the scenery!"  
Link sighed then said, "Saria, I do like you, but only as a friend."  
"Fine!" Saria yelled, and she ran away crying.  
"Just Great!"  
  
Link turned around and started walking home. He did not get very far, before he felt a hand land hard on his shoulder. Link turned to see Mido staring him down.  
  
"Why did you hurt Saria?" Mido asked harshly.  
"I didn't," replied Link, "She hurt herself. She loves me, but I don't love her."  
"And it's a damn good thing you don't love her! She is mine!"  
"You sure have a funny way of showing you care. Just one second ago you were mad at me for hurting her, now you're supporting why she is hurt."  
"..Mind your own business, Link!"  
"It IS my business! YOU started this conversation anyway. She is my friend, and I'll tell you, she deserves much better than you."  
"Bastard."  
"Grow up, FIDO," Link said, and he walked away.  
  
Link's walk away was interupted by a deku seed to the back of the head. Link turned around to see Mido holding a slingshot in hand, aiming it directly at him. He fired the slingshot again, Link dived out of the way. He spied a deku nut on the ground, picked it up, and hurled it at Mido, temporarily paralyzing him.  
  
"Heel boy," Link said as he walked up to Mido and took the slingshot out of his hand, and broke it in two.  
  
Link stared Mido in the eyes with hatred, but to his misfortune, the deku nut wore off, and Mido slugged him right in the face, sending him to the ground. Mido then called for 5 of his friends, and the 6 of them started beating on Link. They punched him, kicked him, hurled him against trees, and anything else they could think of to hurt him.  
  
'Are they going to kill me?' Link found himself thinking. 'I need soemone to help ME for once.' The fear grew steadily in Link's heart, as Mido and his friends beat him. 'My ribs feel like they are going to break." Just as Link was about to give up hope, Saria came running up to the scene.  
  
"Mido, what the HELL are you doing?! Stop it..NOW!"  
Mido and his friends all stopped. Mido turned to Saria, "Sorry, Saria..I just-"  
"Shut UP, Mido! LEAVE NOW!"  
  
They left, but Link had become uncouncious. Saria hoisted him up, and carried him back to his home as best she could. She had to take a break sometimes, because Link would get too heavy for her, but then she would just start up again. Eventually she got to Link's home, but she came across a problem. Getting Link up the ladder to his home.  
  
Some how or other she managed to get Link into his home, and into his bed, and she sat on the floor next to his bed. Slowly, Link began to stir. He turned to face Saria and a look of confusion befell him.  
  
"How did I get back here? I thought Mido and his friends killed me," Link said weakly.  
"If I hadn't shown up, they may have," Saria replied darkly.  
"That was a new low, even for Mido. He is a bad person, but I never thought him capable of what he did to me today."  
"I'd have to agree. I yelled at him though, and he stopped. He still listens to me."  
"Wait. How did you come across him beating me? I thought you ran off mad at me."  
"I had, but I turned back to apoligize to you."  
"Apoligize for what?"  
"For losing it like that. Even if you don't love me the way I love you, you're still my friend, and deserve my respect."  
  
Link noticed that Saria was trying not to cry. He looked her over, he had almost forgotten that she was much smaller than he, because the Kokiri never grow up. Then he recalled that obviosuly, Mido and his friends were also much smaller than himself, and he started to feel weak. He had allowed himself to be beaten by 6 people much weaker than himself.  
  
"Link grow up," Saria said suddenly.  
"What?" Link said surprised, "What do you mean?"  
"I see it in your eyes. You're ashamed of yourself for losing to 6 Kokiri, when you managed to defeat so many monsters. Well get over it, you were ambushed and there were 6 of them and one of you. Bad odds."  
Link nodded, "You're right. Thanks, Saria."  
Saria smiled, "Anytime, Link."  
"Saria, could you leave me to sleep now? I'm kind of tired."  
"Oh," Saria said, sounding disapointed, "Of course, Link. i'll let myself out."  
Saria started towards the door when Link called out to her, "Saria, one thing."  
"Yes?" She said, as she turned around, smiling.  
"Thank you again for saving me. You're a true friend," He smiled.  
Saria giggled, "It was no problem, Link. Now you get some sleep."  
  
With that, she left. Link watched her leave, thinking about how she saved him. How on Earth did she manage to get him to his house. More puzzling stillm how did she get him up the ladder? Link shook off these puzzling thoughts, and tried to sleep. Eventually, after a few minutes, he fell fast asleep. 


End file.
